The Legend of Zelda: A Voice from the Past
by AngelicBoundaries
Summary: What would happen if Ganondorf had a son and broke the 100 years tradition of the gerudos.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the main characters only Kalema, and the mysterious horsemen. So dont sue me. lol.

* * *

As dark storm clouds roll onward Link looks to the west for the answer that he knows to be there. Looking westward towards the

desert he sees a lone dark figure riding towards him. The figure looks familiar, but yet at the same time foreign to him. Just as the

face starts to focas a bang wakes him from his deep slumber. "Navi, the hell are you doing." Link questiones the glowing ball of

faerie. "The great Deku Tree wants to see thee." Navi answered him. "Tell him I'll be there by midday ive been meaning to talk to him

anyways."Link retorted." I'll have someone to meet you at the edge." Navi replied while leaving through the window. Link looked around

the plain room. The room as not lavishly furnatured but adiquet for his needs. In the corner opposite from the bed a nice warm fire was

lit, and next to it was a baby cradle where a sleeping baby was softly cooing. "You have to go, don't you" a womans voice appears

from underneath the covers of the bed. Link strides over to the bed and softly says to the woman, "Yes Zelda, I must the Great Deku

Tree might have the answer to the reason these dreams have been plaguing me. Besides i think that it best that I make sure

everything there is okay. He would not have called me if it wasn't." as saying this he strides to the dresser beside the bed and begins

pulling out his green Kokiri Tunic from the drawer. Once he had dressed he started to pack his other tunics into the saddle bag a

servent had brought in. Once finished he noticed Kalema, the Shiekah nurse that was traditional for the royal children to have beside

the cradle watching him. "You'll watch them won't you." Link told the almost invisible bodyguard. "Of Course." she replied almost out

of habit than of respect. With that Link picked up his saddle bag, and leaned over and kissed the baby on the forehead. Link then

headed for the stable where his brown bay horse waited for him. After Link had saddled Epona and had started to ride off he was

stopped by Zelda waving a sword in her hand."Wait, I know that you dont have the master sword and all but maybe this will offer

some protection." In her hands was the familiar looking scabbard of the master sword, but the handle and was not the same."Thanks,

but I hope that I will not need it." he replied and with that left her outside the stable. As he rode through the town gate he didnt notice

the group of three darkly clad warriors that followed him through the gate. As Link rode through Hylia field he noticed the dark shadows following him.

In an attempt to stop his followers he stopped just on the inside of the Kokiri forest and dismounted. By the time he

dismounted the pursuers had stopped."Ho there peace citizens of Hylia, what be ye doing here this far south of the town." He hailed

the mounted men. As he said this he noticed that each of them were wearing a sword and bow a piece and who knows what other

weapons under their armor." We have come here to see to it that you die before reaching the Great Deku Tree." they replied almost

in a nonchalant way. "Who has sent you." Link now tensed as he saw the men pull their swords. Just as he finished Link saw a glint

in the air as a throwing knive had come throught the air towards him. By instinct he used he sword to knock the knive out of the air

into the ground where one of the men used to be mounted but now was gone. Instead the three men had surronded him and had

arrows nocked in their bows which were pointed at him. "Hey Broma, this guy is nothing without the master sword just as master had

predicted." said the guy on links right. He was about 20 with the looks of someone who lives off the street. "Your Master knows

nothing of my power." Just as he said that he let the final sign go that he had been slowly making. Just as he did he closed his eyes

and let the power flow from him to outside and form a barrier. As this happened he heard horses start to run off and behind them

heard his would be assassians drop their bows and run as well. Once they were out of sight he let the magic fail and started to

mount Epona." You know your not as young as you used to be." Said a recognizable voice through the thickening tree line."Nice to see

you to Saria." Link answered.


	2. Chp 2

Disclaimer: I dont ownmain characters, the only people i do own are those not in OoT

Thanx )

* * *

"So how are Zelda and the little one doing" Saria questioned Link as they

walked deeper into the forest. "Zelda is doing fine though she worries about me and

the little one. Van is coming along in his age, but he seems to be having the nightmares

that i have been having." As Link finished Saria started to sit on a dead log and pulled

her ocarina out and started to play her favorite song. As the sat there Link let himself

be pulled into the magic of the song and started to dream. He dreamed of the past, a

past that was without Ganondorf, a past that was as it should have been. Of when he

had been a child and had walked to forest floors with Saria remembering jokes played

on others and pranks pulled. Then as if on cue a darkness came upon them and Link

started to run towards the end of the forest to see what was going on. As he stepped

out a lone pillar of light came from the sky to shine on him. "Link...... Link, Are you okay"

"Link whats wrong." Saria looking worried questioned him till he answered. " I think that

I'm okay." He replied. " So what did The Great Deku Tree want me for." With a sigh Saria

answered him " He has called a council of the sages and he thought that you should sit on

it for both you and the princess.""All that we are waiting for is for Nabaroo. But she hasnt been

answering her summonings for the past seven years. And then she all of a sudden has come

back with some kind of news. So he called the council together." As she finished a ball of

glowing blue energy flew up to Link. " Its time for the council." Navi said and then flew away as

quickly as before. " Well time to find out whats up, huh." Link got up and held his hand out to help

Saria up.


End file.
